


Day 167 - Test Run

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [167]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erections, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, There's a manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“This is ridiculous. How is that supposed to work?”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 167 - Test Run

“This is ridiculous. How is that supposed to work?”

John frowned at the manual and then at the various parts that lay on the ground all around him. Lestrade looked equally frustrated.

“I don’t even understand where this part is supposed to go.” He dropped it between the others. “Where is Sherlock? I’m sure he could’ve helped.”

“He said constructing a trampoline is below him.” Both men chuckled.

“Listen, mate, go home. It’s getting dark anyway. Let’s try this again another time.”

Fifty minutes later John entered his home and went straight for the shower. Sherlock peeked into the room a minute later and decided to join John in the shower.

“I take it the construction did not go well?”

“You think?”

“Badly written manual?” Sherlock leaned in for a kiss.

“Terrible. I’m usually quite good at things like that.” John pulled Sherlock close and ran both hands down to his bum.

“Like what?” Sherlock sounded a little breathless.

“Inserting things.” John pushed his finger between warm cheeks and gently pressed deeper. Sherlock’s witty answer was lost in a moan.

John moved his finger and Sherlock rolled his hips in response, grinding their cocks together. Their intermingled moans filled the room.

“Why don’t we _–oh..._ go to bed and you can show me all about _–aah, yes..._ inserting A into B?”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'insert'. Where was I supposed to go with that? ;)
> 
> Yeah, I cheated, it's not actually a b-word... *not even sorry*


End file.
